Who's Who
I AM TRYING TO INCLUDE ONLY NAMES OF PEOPLE (OR GODS OR ANIMALS -- YOU GET THE IDEA). LAST NAMES ARE FINE. I THINK WE SHOULD KEEP THE PARENTHETICAL NUMBERS IN -- THEY REFER TO WHICH EPISODE THE NAME FIRST SHOWS UP IN, CORRECT? -- BUT ADD SOMETHING TO INDICATE WHICH SEASON, AND OF COURSE, ADD AN EXPLANATION OF THAT. I CAN BREAK THIS INTO SUBSECTIONS VIA LETTERS, FOR EASIER NAVIGATION. IF YOU DON'T HAVE A LIST OF WHICH OF THESE ARE MAJOR AND WHICH MINOR (OR SPECIFIC GUIDELINES YOU WANT ME TO FOLLOW), I'LL MAKE MY BEST GUESS. MAJOR GET A LINK TO THEIR OWN PAGE. WHAT ABOUT MINOR CHARACTERS? ALSO, OBVIOUSLY, BEFORE WE TELL FANS ABOUT IT, THIS NEEDS TO BE CHECKED FOR INFORMATION THAT SHOULD BE OMITTED. I'LL TRY NOT TO PUT IT IN, OF COURSE, BUT LET'S DOUBLE CHECK. Aapo (1) NOT FOUND IN EPISODE 1. Ada (10) Agatha Lorimer, Lady (7) Ahaak (13) Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb" (1), “Uncle Chuleb” (1), “Chuleb Balam” (7), “Ahchuleb of the Balam” (8), Ahchuleb Balam (9)) Kaab's uncle. Saabim's second husband, apparently younger than she is. Has a Land agent. Ahguruch (3) Ahkitan (4) Ahpuut (13) Akhin (1) (also “Akhin of the Waves” (1)) Kinwiinik god? Alaric (5) Alastair Vespas (10) Alfred (7) Amelia, Que1en (7) Amos (8) Amos, Uncle (1) Micah's uncle. Andrew (7) Anselm (3) Anthony (3) Anthony (different from Anthony in Ep 3) (10) Archibald Lyttle, Doctor (8) Asper Lindley, Lord (1). A handsome man in his prime, 30-ish. He has fair hair, wide-set eyes, and a high-bridged nose. Lover of Lord Galing, the powerful Crescent Councillor. Once William's lover, and then chased a lot of "other men's wives". Forces his lover's wife to suffer physical pain rather than getting his own d*mned sugar. Despite flattering words about Diane, does not offer to bring her a cup, and indulges in digs about her dress and his former relationship with her husband. Diane considers him an idiot, but with too much social awareness to be safely ignored. His father, Lord Horn, has lands that are "mostly in cows and sheep". Audley (4) Aunt Judith (1) Aurelia Halliday, Lady (1) (also “Lady Halliday” (4)) Does not understand why a bad harvest means she can't have a new carriage. Balam (1) (family name) – plural is always “Balam” when used by a member of the family; sometimes “Balams” if used by someone outside of the family, depending on that person’s knowledge and civility Basil Halliday, Lord (7) (also "Lord Halliday" (1)). A rising young nobleman in his late 20s. Tall, broad-framed, dark-haired, athletic. Married to Lady Amelia. Batab, Ruler of the Territories (7) (“the Batab” (10 )) Ben (1) (also“Benjamin” (3), “Ben Hawke” (8)) A rent boy and merely adequate swordsman, but still able to defeat Ixkaab in a duel. Like many Riverside residents, he is always looking for a way to better his financial position. When his father dies (ADD NAME AND MAYBE CROSS REFERENCE), he comes into possession of a locket. After bragging about getting rich, Ben goes to the Hill and speaks with Diane, but he never returns until his body washes up on the banks of the river a few days later. DO WE NEED TO SAY MORE? HOW SPOILERY DO WE WANT TO GET FOR SEASON ONE? ALSO, HOW WEIRD IS IT THAT THE RIVERSIDE RESIDENTS HAVE NO IDEA THAT HE DIDN'T DIE BY DROWNING? Bessie (6) Beth (11) Boyce (7) Carla (11) Cassie (3) Chaacmul (1) Kinwiinik god? All-knowing Chaacmul. Chauncey (3) Chee (6) Chesney (3) Chickering (3) Chokan (1) Probably Ahchokan. Cousin to Kaab's father. Sneaking twice his ration of tamales from the galley, and practicing dance steps with Kaab. Chuleb (1) (“Uncle Chuleb” (1), “Chuleb Balam” (7), “Ahchuleb of the Balam” (8), Ahchuleb Balam (9)) Citlali (2) Clara Galing, Lady (1) HOW OLD IS SHE? ROUGHLY, I MEAN -- OLD? YOUNG? She's ill enough folks expect her to die soon. Takes being the wife of the Crescent Chancellor, head of the Council of Lords, very seriously, and obeys to the letter her husband's obvious (if offstage) command to show his lover, Asper Lindley, every courtesy, even when it causes her physical pain. Diane, in contrast to Lindley, moves to Lady Galing quickly enough to spare her the necessity of rising, which apparently requires the aid of two manservants, even though Diane had hoped Honora might have married Lord Galing. Clarence (8) Clem (13) Cocom (family name) (7) Crooked Nan (4) Cualli (1) NOT FOUND IN EPISODE 1. Daisy (7) David Alexander Tielman Campion (1) I NEED TO CHECK NAMING IN THE EPISODE. Newborn son of Raymond Campion and Honora, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess Tremontaine. de Bertel (2) (Theodorick de Bertel (8)) Delgardie (3) Delphin (3) Diane (1) (also “Duchess Tremontaine ” (1), “Diane de Tremontaine” (1), “Diane Roehaven” (11) – maiden name) SHE GETS HER OWN PAGE. ALSO, WHY "de"? A trendsetting noblewoman with a political mind working to stop her house’s decline. Diane, Queen (12) Dickson (2) Dinah (6) Doctor Fleming (1) (“the Horn Chair of History” (1)) Doctor Padstow (1) Doctor Volney (3) Dominick Redstone (10) Duke Tremontaine (1) (“William Alexander Tielman” (1), “Duke William” (1)) Duncan Olivey (8) Dzan (3) Eamon Malfois (10) Edgar, King (10) Edward L—, Master of Physic (10) Eekim (7) Ekchuah (2) "As Ekchuah dives". Elfine (10) Elphinstone, Master (1) Student in Doctor Padstow's Introduction to Geometry. Ernestine Hemmynge, Lady (11) Esmeralda (10) Fanoo (2) Farnsleigh (family name) (4) Featherstone (3) Filisand, Lord (5, mentioned in 1) Rupert Vernay will inherit Lord Filisand's estates some day. Fleming, Doctor. (also "Doctor Fleming" (1), “the Horn Chair of History” (1)) The Horn Chair of History. Has a cook, Harcourt Onophrion, and definite opinions about feasts, dead poets, and mashed turnips. Flora (10) Fontanus (3) Frederick (Duke of Karleigh) (7) Genevieve, Lady (8) Giles (3) Goodell (11) (“Doctor Goodell” 13) Green God, the (3) Harcourt Onophrion (1) Cook to the Horn Chair of History. Big man with a beard tucked into his belt. Helena Karleigh, Lady (7) Henry (6) Hilary, King (10) (“King Hilary the Stag” (10)) Honora (1) The daughter of the Duke and Duchess Tremontaine. Her parents were married for about 17 years, so she's probably about 16. She has two children, Janine and David, which means that she ran off with Raymond Campion when she was 14 or 15, "not even halfway through her own season". She may have more affection for her father than for her mother, given the names of her children. Horn, Lord (7) Father of Asper Lindley. He has lands that are "mostly in cows and sheep". Horned God, the (1) A god of the Land. Lucky, given Diane thinks that Lord Humphrey has his luck at cards. Hugh McDonough, Doctor (7) Humphrey Devize, Lord (1) Fetches Diane chocolate at Lady Galing's party. Older man, shameless flirt, at least with Diane. Lucky as the Horned God with cards. Probably rich enough to pay off the mortgage on Highcombe. Hundred-Skin Maiden, the (1) According to Larry, Micah ran away from Introduction to Geometry like the Hundred-Skin Maiden. Isabella Davenant, Lady ("Lady Davenant" (1), (“Isabella” (8)) If she takes up a fashion, ladies like Lady Sarah Perry won't dare to fail to follow suit. Diane expects her to take up the fashion Diane's trying to set, although Lady Davenent is not pleased by the "window shade" look. Seems to have at least some understanding of finances, though she advises Lady Aurelia Halliday to wear a low cut bodice and repeat her request for a new carriage to Lord Halliday. Itzcoatl, Lord (11) Ixbapl (3) Ixcacao (8) Ixchel (1) Kinwiinik god? Beggars line the road to Ixchel's temple. Ixchukwapl Balam (7) Ixel (1) NOT FOUND IN EPISODE 1. Ixkaab Balam (1) (“Kaab” (1), “Princess Balam” (2)) GETS HER OWN PAGE. ALSO DESCRIPTION SHOULD HAVE THAT WHOLE NAME WE HEAR AT THE SWAN BALL. First daughter of a first daughter of the House of Balam of the Traders of the Kinwiinik, third of the name. In disgrace because of something not fully explained. Took her father's Xanamwiinik dueling sword. Spy as well as swordswoman. Ixmaas (8) Ixmoe (1) Kaab's mother and Saabim's older sister. Deceased, but very much present in the hearts and minds of her family. Ixnoom (2) (“Aunt Ixnoom” 7) Married into the Nopalco court, escaping a massacre when Nopalco rebelled against the demands of the Tullan Empire tribune. Ixoen (13) Ixsaabim (1) (“Aunt Saabim” (1), “Auntie” (7)) Ixkaab's aunt. Head of the Balam family in the City. Younger sister to Kaab's mother, Ixmoe. Wife of Ahchuleb. Pregnant with her second husband's child. Ixtopob Balam (7) Jack (7) Jackson (1) From the farm down the road from Micah. Drinks and beats his wife. His children never have shoes. Jackson (2) Jamie (4) Jenny (4) Jeremiah Clarkson (8) Josephine (5) Joshua (2) (mentioned in 1) Rooms with Rafe and Thaddeus. Judith, Aunt (1) Micah's aunt. Cut Micah's hair, and seems to think things are worse in multiples of ten. Juub (3) Koxol, Uncle (1) Probably Ahkoxol. Presumably on the Wasp with Kaab. His sister's son's wife is pregnant. Lady Davenant (1) (“Isabella” (8)) Lady Godwin (4) IS THIS LYDIA, FROM THE DESCRIPTION OF ASPER LINDLEY? DO WE INCLUDE LORD GODWIN OR MICHAEL? Larry (possibly Lawrence?) (1) Plays Hole in the Corner with Rafe, Micah, Tim, and Thaddeus. While Micah isn't entirely sure of his name, Rafe addresses him as Larry, so that's probably correct. Lassiters, the (1) Gave a ball which Diane attended. Lolly (4) Lord Davenant (5) (also “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer” (5), “Gregory” (7)) Lord Filisand (5, mentioned in 1) (Filisand, Lord) Lord Galing (1) (“the Crescent Chancellor” (1), “Nicholas” (7)) Lord Halliday (1) (“Basil Halliday” (7)) Lord Roehaven (5) Lord Trevelyan (1) Louisa (12) Diane's maid before she came to the City. Loverage (9) Lucinda (1) Diane's maid. Prefers to work in silence, and finds that working for Diane suits her well. Madeline (6) Makech (7) Margery (1) Barmaid, serves tomato pie and beer to Rafe and Micah after they leave the Blackbird's Nest Margery, Queen (“Good Queen Margery” (10)) Martin (3) Master Brooks (9) Master Duchamp (7) Master Elphinstone (1) Master Greenglass (2) Master Smith (1) Matilda (11) Matthew (3) Micah (1) (“Micah Heslop” (3), pseudonym: “Thomas Abney” (6)) GETS HER OWN PAGE. Farm girl, brilliant mathematician. On the autism spectrum. Mitford (10) Montrose (3) Mrs. Gibbs (12) Mukuy (1) Probably Ahmukuy. Ixmoe's cousin, already dyeing his hair. THIS RAISES THE QUESTION OF HOW OLD ONE NORMALLY IS WHEN DYEING ONE'S HAIR IF A KINWIINIK MAN. Nathaniel Hemmynge, Lord (12) Nereau (2) Nicholas Galing, Lord (also "Lord Galing (1), “the Crescent Chancellor” (1), “Nicholas” (7)) HE MAY NEVER ACTUALLY BE REFERRED TO AS LORD NICHOLAS GALING, SO I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD HAVE AN EPISODE REFERENCE AFTER THAT FORM. Besotted with Asper Lindley. Crescent Chancellor. Diane wishes that Honora had been contracted to him, but William notes that he's twice Honora's age. Given that Honora's probably 16, maybe 17, that means "old" Galing is in his early 30s. Nick (9) Padstow, Doctor (1) Teaches Introduction to Geometry, the first class Micah sees. Patrick (10) Pearson (3) Pike (3) Pilker (10) Pip (5) Pound (3) Rafe Fenton (1) HE GETS HIS OWN PAGE. University student, invites Micah to cards and to his rooms, unaware she's not a boy. Wants to change the world by founding his own school. Rastin (2) Raven Chancellor, the (5) Raymond Campion (1) Minor country nobility, husband of Honora, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess Tremontaine. Honora "ran off" with him. Not rich, but well enough off that he doesn't seem to be wanting for money. Or at least, neither he nor Honora have asked Honora's parents for any. Reuben, Cousin (1) Sells produce from the family farm in the City. Takes Micah with him. Clearly genuinely cares for her. He is astonishingly accepting of Micah's decision to spend weeks in the city with strangers. Reynald (3) Rhubarb (1) Plow horse that accompanies Micah and Reuben into the City. Richard Perry, Lord (7) Robert (3) Robert (bit part, different from Robert in Ep 3) (7) Rosalie (5) Rupert Hawke (4) (also “the Gentleman Robber” (4)) Rupert Vernay (5, mentioned in 1) Will inherit Lord Filisand's estates some day. Lady Sarah Perry intends for her daughter to marry Rupert. Sacuchero (7) Sally (1) Has some connection to Micah. As of episode 1, we don't know what that is. Samuel (10) Sarah Perry, Lady (5, mentioned in 1) Planning to marry her daughter to Rupert Vernay. Seth, Cousin (1) Micah's cousin. Brews brown ale in the fall. Severson (3) Simeon (11) Smith, Master (1) Student in Doctor Padstow's Introduction to Geometry. Came in late, bringing Micah. Sophronia Latimer, Miss (1) Guest at Lady Galing's party. Plays the harp. Sparrow (10) Tess (1) (also “Tess the Hand” (3), “Tess Hocking” (4), “Tessie” (10), Red Tess (13)) A forger, living in Riverside. She is a red-haired woman of size, buxom, and interested in women. Her forgery work often involves low-level criminality, such as forged letters for reference for those seeking employment on the Hill''. '' While all Riverside residents are effectively squatters, her living arrangements are particularly well put together and are a source of envy. When the series opens, she is living with Ben. When his body washes up on the banks of the river, Tess is in need of a new protector. DO WE NEED TO SAY MORE? LESS? DOES SHE GET HER OWN PAGE? Teyacapan (1) NOT FOUND IN EPISODE 1. Thaddeus (1) (also “Thad” (3)) Plays Hole in the Corner with Rafe and Micah in the Blackbird's Nest. Studied math before realizing he preferred history. Rooms with Rafe and Joshua. Thea (13) Thelonious Fenton, Master (13) (Rafe’s father) – appears in Ep 2 as “Master Fenton,” first name given in Ep 13 Tilson (3) Tim (1) Plays Hole in the Corner with Rafe and Micah in the Blackbird's Nest. Bluffs a lot, which fails to endear him to Micah. Timothy Bunt (4) Tiny Pete (4) Titus (8) Tolliver (1) William's man. TO BE EXPANDED AS I GO THROUGH THE REST OF THE EPISODES. Tommykins (4) Trevalyan, Lord (Lord Trevelyan (1)) Larry's father digs ditches for him, and apparently, so does Thaddeus's. Larry and perhaps Thaddeus did some ditch digging for him as well before attending the University. Trevor (3) Trigonometry (6) Two-Ply Max (5) Uncle Amos (1) Vincent Applethorpe (5) (also “Vince” (5)) He becomes Tess’s protector (and roommate) and Kaab’s instructor in swordsmanship after besting Kaab when she agrees to fight all comers on Tess’s behalf to see who will take the role. DO WE NEED MORE? DOES HE GET HIS OWN PAGE? Wesley (4) Wicked Thomas (4) Wickfield (12) William (1) (also “William Alexander Tielman” (1), "Duke Tremontaine" (1), “Duke William” (1)) HE GETS HIS OWN PAGE. Less than ten years older than Diane. Xamanek (1) Kinwiinik god? "As Xamanek lights the way". Xkawkaw (1) There are carvings of Xhawkaw on a temple gate. Characters who aren't named: Cabin boy on the Wasp (1) The captain writes love poetry to him. Captain of the Wasp (1) Writes love poetry to the cabin boy. Sailmaker on the Wasp (1) A toothless man of the Land, shows Kaab how to clean and use a sword. Ship's Agent for the Wasp (1) Showes Kaab some of the Appropriate sights of the City.